In One Big Sweep
by LD-2014
Summary: She looked at him with eyes that had no feelings in them. "I-I'm sorry." Tears were pouring out of her unemotional eyes. "I-I don't know what to do...I-I'm terrible..." She held a hand to her face. "Idiot. It's not your fault." Lyon said to her as he placed his hand on top of hers. Full summary inside. Lyon Vastia X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail (c) Mashima Hiro**

**Author's Note – This story will take place before the timeskip happened and before Makarov does his S-Class Mage pick. It will not follow the manga's story-line from this point on. **

**Lyon Vastia X Renna Tritoria(OC)**

**Summary: She looked at him with eyes that had no feelings in them. "I-I'm sorry." Tears were pouring out of her unemotional eyes. "I-I don't know what to do...I-I'm terrible..." She held a hand to her face. "Idiot. It's not your fault." Lyon said to her as he placed his hand on top of hers. Her eyes were regaining their shine to them. "I-I-" "Shh, I know. I know." Lyon said as he pulled her into a hug.**

* * *

**In One Big Sweep  
****Chapter 1**

* * *

***Huff******Huff***

A girl stumbled onto the outskirts of Magnolia. Her body was unhealthily thin that you could see it, even though she wore a cape over her body. She took a few more steps before stumbling to the ground. Her long black hair sprawled out in front of her on the ground. She took deep breaths, probably from tiredness. Her black eyes looked all around her. There was not a person in sight...yet the city was right in front of her. She forcefully pulled herself back up before falling down again from weakness.

"...Go." The girl said.

Out of her bag, hidden from the cape, came a little furry creature. It's small form was the size of a water bottle. It was a baby wolf. It held a gray coating of fur. It jumped out of the bag and nuzzled the girl.

"Go..." The girl said weakly. "Get...Lucy...Go, Han." The girl said.

The small gray wolf reluctantly started to walk away towards the big city. It turned around to get a good look at the girl before dashing off towards the city. The girl watched through her onyx eyes as the wolf cub ran off. She closed her eyes once more, not opening it after that. Her breathing turned shallow.

***Step******Step******Step***

"Hmm? What..." A big figure bent down, placing two fingers over her neck.

"Jura, is she alright?" A white haired man walked up.

A gasp was heard behind them. "We finally come to Magnolia and this is the first thing we see!?"

"Sherry...calm down." The white haired man told the pink haired girl.

"But Lyon-sama! As a part of Lamia Scale, we should report this!" The girl named Sherry said.

"She's still alive." Jura said, getting up from his position. "We should drop her off at a nearby clinic." Jura suggested, picking up the girl.

"I got this. You're carrying a staff Jura." the man named Lyon said.

"Ah, thank you." Jura handed the girl over to Lyon, who carried her over his shoulder.

Sherry felt a bit jealous of the girl, yet she also felt pity for the girl...after all, she was asleep and being carried rather harshly over Lyon's shoulder. The three made their way into Magnolia, searching for a clinic.

* * *

"Thank you." Jura said to a stranger. "He said the clinic is this way." Jura led the way.

They dropped the girl off, leaving her in the care of the doctor before leaving.

"Now then...where is Fairy Tail?" Sherry asked.

"Right there." Jura pointed to a building with Fairy Tail's symbol on it.

"Ah...I guess it's right there..."

They heard very loud noises.

"W-wait! Those are my keys!" They also heard a familiar voice.

"Lucy! Where are you going!?" Another familiar voice screamed.

"Lucy! Happy! Wait for me!" Another voice said.

"You! Running away in the middle of our fight!" Another familiar voice said.

The Lamia Scale members sat where they stood as the commotion got closer. From the corner, came out a wolf cub, Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Gray in that exact order.

"Ara...aren't they apart of Fairy Tail, Lyon-sama?" Sherry asked.

"Ice-Make...Eagles!" Lyon said, casting his magic towards one specific person.

Gray noticed the ice eagles coming toward him.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Gray said, defending himself quickly from the attack, with luck on his side this time.

Gray stopped to find the Lamia Scale members. Lucy, Happy, and Natsu all ran past them, running after the wolf cub.

Gray's eyes narrowed. "Lyon..."

"Gray." Lyon smiled. "Nice to see you dodged my attack this time."

"Why is Lamia Scale here?" Gray asked.

"We were asked to come over here." Sherry said, pointing a finger up.

Jura stepped up. "We came to see Master Makarov-dono of Fairy Tail." Jura said.

"Master? Why would Lamia Scale need to see our Master?" Gray asked.

Gray awaited their answer until a scream was heard. Everyone turned around towards the source of the scream.

"It's coming from the clinic." Gray said, running off again.

"The clinic?" Sherry did another gasp. "The girl!"

The three ran off, following Gray.

* * *

Lucy chased after the wolf cub into a clinic. When the wolf cub did stop, with her celestial keys in it's mouth, Lucy jumped for it, only to crash into a door. The loud crashing of the door jolted the girl who fainted on the outskirts of Magnolia awake. The doctor screamed from shock.

"AHHHH! What did you do!?" The doctor screamed to Lucy, only to see Natsu come in and make it messier.

"Aye~!" Happy floated in.

The girl looked to see Lucy, the blonde-haired girl. From under her bangs, her eyes shined, although they were black, they shined.

"L-Lucy." The girl said hoarsely, her throat dry from any water.

The wolf cub dropped Lucy's keys and landed on the girl's laps, who started to pet the wolf cub.

Lucy picked up her keys and looked at the girl who called her name. "Hmm? Do I...know you?"

"It's me Lucy. Renna. Renna Tritoria." The girl said, struggling with her dry throat.

"Eh? Wait...can it be...Ren!?" Lucy said surprised.

Natsu and Happy were dealing with the doctor's rants and complaints but stopped when Lucy screamed.

"What? Someone you know, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Gray crashed in as well, hitting Natsu square on the jaw. "Idiot!" He screamed at Natsu.

Natsu got up immediately. "What was that for!" Natsu said, swinging a fist back at Gray.

The two started to brawl in the clinic. The doctor almost fainted until a person put a hand on his shoulder. The doctor immediately composed himself and looked at the person. It was Jura, the man who left the girl here earlier.

"Oh...it's good to see you here again." The doctor said.

Jura nodded, stepping up and stopping Natsu and Gray's fight.

"Love! They fight because they love each other!" Sherry said.

Lyon shook his head at Gray's actions. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Here, this should help your throat." Lucy said, helping the girl now named Renna drink slowly. "You've gone a long way though, really...you should have just contacted...my dad." Lucy said.

"Sorry. Ah, I'm sorry about Han as well...I didn't think he would take your keys."

Lucy laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it. He just wanted me to find you. Ah, that rights. We have a lot of things to catch up on...but first...let me handle these people first." Lucy sighed before walking over to the members of Lamia Scale and her friends.

She then started to scold Gray and Natsu about how they shouldn't break buildings or something similar to that. Lyon, Jura, and Sherry noticed the girl they had seen and brought to the clinic was awake and staring at the scene. Jura was the first to walk over.

"Are you okay? We found you fainted on the outskirts of Magnolia." Jura informed her.

Renna looked up to Jura, not fazed by his large appearance. "Ah...yes. Thank you very much." Renna said, still petting Han.

"I am Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale." Jura introduced herself.

Renna's onyx orbs looked at Jura. "As in...one of the Ten Wizard Saints? Iron Rock Jura?" Renna asked for confirmation.

"Yes."

"Ah...I am Renna...Tritoria."

Jura seemed to recognize the name, but he couldn't place where it came from.

"I am Sherry Blendy!" Sherry introduced herself proudly.

"Lyon Vastia." Lyon said.

Renna moved the blanket off of her and moved her legs to the side of the bed. She didn't get up. She just sat there, looking at Lucy, who was still lecturing the two. Han jumped off of her lap and started to wander around the three Lamia Scale mages, sniffing them, nibbling at them, and licking their clothes to recognize them. Renna took a sip from her cup of water to get her throat re-quenched.

"Love! A beautiful thing!" Sherry said, holding her hands together.

Renna looked at Sherry. She thought it was odd for someone to say that, but left it at that. Her eyes traveled over to the white haired man, Lyon Vastia. He seemed like a non-talkative person.

"Ren. Uhhh, I guess you can sleep over at my place for the time being." Lucy said, walking over to Renna.

"Thank you, Lucy." Renna said.

Han hopped back onto Renna's lap. Lyon looked over to the girl they had saved earlier. She was easy to carry...a little _too_ easy to carry. It might have been because she looked like, and most likely didn't eat for a long time.

"OI! Why is Lamia Scale here!?" Natsu screamed.

Gray got up. "Something about wanting to see our Master."

"Why would they need to see Master?" Happy asked.

"I don't know." Gray said, eyeing Lyon.

Lucy was helping Renna get up. The doctor came over to them, ignoring everyone else and the big hole in his clinic to help a patient.

"We, of Lamia Scale, were asked to come and meet your Master in place of Master Ooba Babasaama." Sherry explained.

"Ah, thank you for the help...and I am really sorry about the damages done." Lucy said to the doctor.

"Don't worry about it. As long as the patient is fine, everything else is fine..." The doctor said.

Lucy helped Renna walk as Renna was far too weak to walk on her own at the moment. She walked over in the middle of the conversation.

"Oh, Lucy, who is that?" Natsu asked, diverting everyone's attention to Renna.

"Ah, this is Renna Tritoria. She's actually a childhood friend of mines." Lucy explained.

"Childhood friend?" Gray asked.

Renna nodded her head. "Yes..." She whispered, her throat slowly getting quenched.

"I'm going to take her to my apartment. You guys can go ahead back." Lucy said, guiding Renna with each step forward.

Renna was suddenly lifted up and taken away from Lucy's hold. Lucy looked to find Renna being carried by Natsu.

"I'll carry her for you." Natsu said. "Let's go! Happy!" Natsu started to run off.

"W-wait Natsu!" Happy followed.

Lucy sighed. She finally turned around to meet the Lamia Scale mages. "Oh?"

Sherry gasped. "It's you!" She pointed at Lucy. "I will never let you have what you want!"

Lucy sweat dropped. "I didn't even say anything...well then, I'll see you later Gray." Lucy ran off.

"Eh? Oi! Wait!" Gray started to run after Lucy.

"Shall we follow them?" Sherry asked.

"No. Our job was to see Master Makarov of Fairy Tail." Lyon said.

"It would be nice to know that Renna-dono is fine, but that is true. Let us continue." Jura said, stepping through the hole and going out onto the streets.

* * *

Renna looked up at the man who was running and carrying her. She wondered who this man was, but seeing his magic, he used...dragon slayer magic? But no one has seen that magic in the works for ages. Renna laughed inside, then again, no one has seen her magic in ages. Renna and Natsu appeared in front of an apartment. Renna was looking around her, taking in Magnolia since it was her first time ever being there. She saw a blue thing coming closer to find that it was the flying cat who could talk. Magnolia seemed to hold many magic that Renna had never seen before.

"Yosh! We're here! You just sit tight and...where's Lucy?" Natsu looked around Lucy's room.

Renna was placed on a chair, Han jumping into her lap.

Lucy opened the door with a big huff. "Natsu! Don't just go and take people away!" Lucy screamed.

"He's an idiot. What do you expect?" Gray said, walking in behind her.

"What!?" Natsu glared at Gray.

"Yeah." Gray said, glaring back.

Lucy pushed them away from each other. "Stop it! If you're going to do that, do that outside of my room! I have a guest!" Lucy shouted at the two.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

Satisfied, Lucy walked over to Renna. "The doctor said to give you water in small amounts for the next few days as well as soup and nothing else...so...I guess I'll do the cooking. You can just rest here, oh, but at Fairy Tail, we also have a rest room, so when we go there, you can stay there until you feel strong again. Is that okay with you, Ren?"

"Yes." Renna said.

* * *

"Hmm...looking for someone with a curve tattoo?" Makarov said.

"Yes. Master Ooba Babasaama sent us here to you Master Makarov. We are to inform you about this person and seach for this person in Magnolia. This person is of great importance to our client." Jura said.

"And the only information given was a curve tattoo?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, he did not want this to be largely known." Jura said.

"And why, if this person is in Magnolia, did he ask Lamia Scale instead of Fairy Tail?"

"He said that he had heard mages from Fairy Tail cause great ruckuses that the whole world had known it." Jura continued.

Makarov's face went gloomy. "Fine...you may wander around Magnolia under Fairy Tail's guidance and permission."

"Thank you, Master Makarov-dono." Jura said before stepping out into the main room of Fairy Tail's guild building.

"What did he say?" Lyon asked.

Everyone seemed to keep their distance from the Lamia Scale members.

"He allowed our stay in Magnolia for the time being." Jura said.

"That's love! He loves you Jura!" Sherry said.

"Okay. Then let's start our search." Lyon said.

"Lyon-sama! Your stripping again!" Sherry said to Lyon.

"Hm? Oh." was all Lyon said.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**AN - The first installment to this story! Hope you enjoyed it! And if you have any questions or comments, you may leave them in a review or PM me about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail (c) Mashima Hiro**

* * *

**In One Big Sweep  
****Chapter ****2**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Thank you, Master Makarov-dono." Jura said before stepping out into the main room of Fairy Tail's guild building. _

_"What did he say?" Lyon asked. _

_Everyone seemed to keep their distance from the Lamia Scale members. _

_"He allowed our stay in Magnolia for the time being." Jura said. _

_"That's love! He loves you Jura!" Sherry said. _

_"Okay. Then let's start our search." Lyon said. _

_"Lyon-sama! Your stripping again!" Sherry said to Lyon. _

_"Hm? Oh." was all Lyon said. _

The next day, Lucy brought Renna to the guild early in the morning.

"Ah, good morning, Lucy." Mirajane greeted Lucy. "Who is that?"

"This is Renna Tritoria, a childhood friend. Ren, this is Mirajane."

"Good morning to you Renna. Please, call me Mira."

Lucy would help Renna walk every now and then. "Good morning...Mira."

"Oh, Lucy. Did you hear about the Lamia Scale members here in Magnolia? It seems they will be staying for a while. I don't know why though. Master won't tell us anything." Mira said.

"I saw them yesterday too. Renna told me they were the ones to help her when she actually fainted." Lucy said.

"Eh? You fainted yesterday? It's not safe for you to walk around like that then! We have a room in the back. C'mon Lucy." Mira waved a hand for Lucy to help Renna come to the room.

"So this is the guild you joined?" Renna asked in a more smooth voice than yesterday.

"Yeah. Fairy Tail." Lucy laughed lightly again. "It's loud and noisy, but it's really fun and great. Do you want to join Ren? Or...are you still...?"

"...I might join..."

"If it's like that, then you can join Lucy's team." Mira said to Renna. "We will always welcome new members. But you do use magic right? But you can still join even if you don't use magic." Mira said to her.

"...no, I use magic."

"Then would you like to join? Oh, and please rest up in here. I'll have my sister check on you. Her name is Lisanna and she has short, white hair."

"Thank you...and...I'll think about joining." Renna said, but not before coughing.

"Mira, the doctor said to only give her soup for the next few days and give her water in small amounts." Lucy informed Mira.

"Oh, okay. I'll make some soup then. It's nice to have you here, Renna." Mira smiled before leaving the room.

The two heard a scream resonating within the guild.

"What was that?" Lucy asked. "I'm gonna go check it out, okay?"

Renna nodded her head and Lucy left to find the source of the noise. Renna lay in her bed. She let Han wander around the city so he would be able to guid her when she was able to do things on her own again. Renna traveled all the way to Magnolia to find Lucy, and this is what happens to Renna. Renna sighed and coughed at the same time. She heard footsteps come towards the room she was in. The door opened, revealing Lyon, Mira, Lucy, and Sherry.

"Who knew that old lady had it in her." Lyon spat out.

"Lyon-sama! I warned you out of love!" Sherry said.

"Now, now, it wasn't that bad." Mira said.

Lyon and Sherry noticed another person in the room.

"Ah, Renna-san...right?" Sherry asked.

"Yes..."

"Let's get that wound cleaned up first." Mira said.

"Tch." Lyon sat on a nearby bed.

Renna watched as Mira worked on Lyon. Lucy walked over to Renna.

"You know, him and Gray are also childhood friends." Lucy said, handing a cup of water to Renna.

"Thanks Lucy." Renna said.

Lucy smiled. "Well, I have to go find Natsu and Happy now. Take care of Ren for me, Mira."

"Yes!" Mira said as Lucy walked out.

Renna didn't like staring, so she closed her eyes. Sherry sat down on a chair as she waited patiently.

"There." Mira said.

When Renna heard that, she opened her eyes to see Lyon's upper body. She immediately blushed and turned her head around. Lyon noticed her actions because he had been staring at her the whole time. He smirked slightly. There was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to see Lisanna walk in with a bowl of soup.

"Mira-nee. I finished the soup for you. Who is it for?" Lisanna asked.

"Ah, that's for Renna. Right there." Mira pointed our Renna.

Renna lifted her head to see Lisanna. She was exactly as Mira had described her. Just shorter and smaller compared to Mira. They were sisters alright. Renna forcefully pushed herself up succesfully, a pillow supporting her back.

"Thank you." She mumbled to Lisanna.

Lisanna smiled. "It was no problem. Then, I'll go back to taking care of the bar Mira-nee."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I know." Lisanna walked out the room.

Renna quietly ate her soup. Lyon put on his jacket and got up.

"Ah, wait. You'll need to apply this cream tomorrow morning." Mira handed him a small container.

"Ah...okay. Let's go, Sherry."

"Yes, Lyon-sama!"

The two Lamia Scale mages left the room. Mira sighed.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for now. When your done, you can just place the table on the side." Mira said.

* * *

"Eh!? Lucy-san's childhood friend is weak? I-I can help her!" Wendy Marvell said, standing up.

"Sit down, Wendy." Carla told her.

"Heh~ so Lu-chan also has a childhood friend?" Levy McGarden said.

"Renna-dono is fine, yes?" Jura asked.

"You guys...yes, she's my childhood friend. Actually, the last time I saw her was a few years back. It was around the time I left my father and started to travel on my own. Renna Tritoria is her full name. Anyways, yeah, she's doing fine. But where's Natsu and Happy?"

"Ah, if you're looking for them, they went somewhere in town." Erza Scarlet walked in.

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Erza-dono." Jura said.

Erza looked at Jura. "Why is Jura here?"

"Ah, about that, Master let some Lamia Scale members wander around in town." Lisanna answered from behind the bar.

"Why does Lamia Scale need to be in our town?" Erza asked Jura.

"We're just here on a job." Jura said.

"Oh, I see." Erza said, nodding her head in understanding. "So, what were you all talking about?"

"We were talking about Lu-chan's friend. She's in the back right now resting, but-"

"I should go heal her right now!" Wendy started to walk in the direction of the room.

"Wait, Wendy!" Lucy called out for Wendy.

"Wendy!" Carla said, still staying in her area.

Wendy collided with someone on the way. "Ouch...Ah!" Wendy got up immediately. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"Oh, no. You're good." Lyon said to Wendy.

Wendy looked up to see Lyon and Sherry. Carla sighed in relief.

"Sherry? Lyon?"

"Oh, isn't that girl the sky dragon slayer?" Sherry questioned.

"Ah, that's right, must heal Lucy's friend." Wendy ran past them.

"Wendy! Wait!" Lucy ran after Wendy.

"Aren't you going to go after her, Carla?" Levy asked the exceed.

"No, she can handle it. Besides, she'll be in one of the rooms in the back. They always have multiple beds to rest on." Carla said, sipping on her tea.

"Gray-sama! I'm back!" A voice yelled throughout the guild.

Everyone looked at the entrance to find Juvia Lockser.

"Eh? Where's Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Ah, he said he had something to do in town." Juvia said. "But where's Gray-sama?" Juvia was looking around when Lyon suddenly held both hands up.

"Ah. You are so beautiful."

Juvia looked at him with a bit of disgust. "Uh...thank you. But where's Gray-sama?"

"Don't worry about him, I'm better than him." Lyon said.

"L-Lyon-sama!" Sherry yelled at him.

Lyon was about to move in when a crash was heard in the guild's building.

"Oi, what was that?"

"I don't know. Maybe another fight broke out again."

"No...that's not right."

"Kyaaa!" It was Wendy's voice.

"Wendy!" Carla got up immediately.

She didn't foresee this. She started to fly quickly towards the crash sound. Other members in suit.

"Wh-what's with this wall!?" Carla complained.

"Move out of the way. I will handle this." Jura said.

* * *

"Wendy, slow down." Lucy called out to Wendy.

"But I need to heal someone." Wendy said, opening the door to the room that held Renna. "Ah, here it is." Wendy walked in.

Renna opened her eyes to see a girl with blue hair followed by Lucy.

"Lucy?" Renna said.

"Oh, hey Renna. Sorry to interupt your rest...this is Wendy Marvell." Lucy introduced the girl.

"It's nice to meet you Renna Tritoria. I am Wendy Marvell." Wendy walked up to her and opened the palms of her hand over Renna's abdomen.

Renna looked at Wendy, wondering what she was doing. Renna noticed the Fairy Tail symbol on her arm. So this child was also a mage. Suddenly, an uplifting feeling was felt throughout Renna's body. She looked at the girl. Was she using some type of Lost Magic? Impossible...

"Wendy is a sky dragon slayer." Lucy said. "She can heal people."

Renna felt her energy come back to her. She felt her strength as she clenched her hands. Wendy finished a few seconds later, beads of sweat coming down her face.

"There. Renna-san should feel better now."

"Thank you, Wendy-san." Renna said, her voice in a much more graceful way than it was yesterday. "I feel a lot better thanks to you." Renna said with a smile.

Lucy's eyes widened. "You're smiling Ren!"

Renna looked at Lucy oddly. "Is there something wrong with smiling?"

"Uh, no. But...you rarely ever smiled back then."

"True but...I found a new change."

The wall to the room broke immediately. The debris barely missing Wendy and Renna.

"Kyaaa!" Wendy screamed in shock.

"Hey there. Is a girl named Renna Tritoria in here?" A lean man walked in casually.

Renna stood up, Wendy behind her. "Who asks." Her eyes narrowed at the man.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe somebody who's...here to capture you?" The man said, lifting his hand up.

"Oi, is she the one?" Another man with blue hair walked next to him.

"I believe it is."

"Tch. We'll find out then."

"I open thee gate, Leo!" Lucy called.

"Yo, Lucy."

"Loke, these men..."

"I know. I got it."

"Hoo~ a celestial mage?" The lean man said. "Alright then. Pierce." Was all the man said, and just as quickly, daggers made of sand appeared. They flew towards Lucy, Loke, Renna, and Wendy.

Wendy stepped out.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wind blew away the sand daggers.

The blue haired man looked at Wendy. "A sky dragon slayer huh."

"Whooo, that's a two in one." The lean man said.

"Let's just finish the job."

"Yes, yes. Grow and Slash." The lean man said.

Sand started to gather together. They started to grow big and big into the shape of a giant axe. The lean man took it into his hands.

"Sorry but, we're going to be taking Renna Tritoria." The lean man swung his sand axe towards Lucy.

"Lucy!" Wendy screamed, about to run over until Renna stopped her and ran past Wendy.

"Regu-" Loke was about to attack but stopped.

The lean man stared at Renna as she stood under his sand axe.

"It seems she is more capable than she looks." The blue haired man said.

"Yeah..."

Renna had a dagger in her hand, the blade stopping the axe from moving down. The lean man pushed down, only to see that it didn't budge. The lean man smirked.

"No wonder she said 'be careful when fighting her'. Shoulda' took her warning more serious. Din, help me out."

The blue haired man named Din stepped up. "Fine. Doble Force." His hand moved up and slashed down in the position the axe was in.

This actioned caused the axe's weight to push down on Renna, the ground cracked down. Renna clenched her teeth from the sudden pressure. It was hard, sure her energy was refilled, but she _just_ got it. And...she hadn't done this type of thing in a while.

"Renna! Loke! Now!" Lucy called out.

"Yeah. Regulas!"

"Shied and Protect!" The lean man said. Sand started to build up and harden.

After the blow, the shield fell down. Loke was surprised.

"He blocked my Regulas."

"No way." Lucy said.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy called out, helping Renna push the sand axe back up and away. Renna and Wendy panted.

"Where are the others! I'm sure they heard the explosion!" Lucy said.

The lean man smiled. "They won't be able to help you. But...we need to make sure we have the right girl. Slice." A sand sword formed in his hand. He jumped down, slicing Renna.

"Ren!" Lucy screamed.

"Tch. Regulas!" Loke screamed, aiming his attack at the lean man.

"One Reflection." Din said, a magic rune appearing in front of the lean man.

Regulas' attack went through the magic rune and disappeared, a few seconds later, it was shot back out towards Loke.

"What?" Loke jumped out of the way.

"Loke!"

"I'm fi-"

"Renna-san!" Wendy screamed as the lean man cut Renna.

Renna couldn't react as fast. But she didn't feel pain. A second later, her shirt was cut off of her. It fell to the ground...leaving her top body bare except for the bra that she wore. The lean man smirked as he eyed a black mark across her shoulder, starting from the back of the shoulder, and ending at the front of the shoulder.

"Found you." He said. "Din, capture our targe-" The lean man was punched in the face.

Renna was breathing harshly, from embarrassment and anger. She felt harrassed for goodness sake!

The lean man got back up and looked at Renna rudely. "Hey girl, that hurt, you know?"

"It's supposed to." Renna replied.

"Din, now." The lean man said lowly.

"Six Cage."

"Loke!"

"I know, I know! Regulas!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Their attacks were directed towards Din. They heard another crash.

"Tch, they broke through." The lean man said. "Hurry up Din." The lean man jumped back to the top. "I'll be going ahead then."

Renna noticed the light appearing underneath her. She tried to move, but she couldn't. "L-Lucy! Help!" Renna screamed to Lucy for help.

Lucy looked at Renna. "I open thee gate, Virgo!"

"I'm always ready for punishment, Princess."

"Virgo! Do something about the ground under her!"

"As you wish Princess." Virgo dug underground.

The others came running in.

"What?"

"Who is that?"

"The walls are broken!"

"Wendy!"

"Lucy! Wendy! Renna!"

"Lucy!"

They noticed Renna's shirt was ripped to the ground and the only thing she was wearing was a bra. But what they _really_ noticed was the magic rune underneath her and the black shoulder she had.

"Curved tattoo..." Jura noted. "It's her! She's the one that we have to protect! Lyon-dono! Sherry-dono!"

"Got it." Lyon said.

"Yes!" Sherry said.

Renna, at the moment, could care less about the many people that were possibly staring at her right now, because right now, she was on the verge of being kidnapped. Carla flew next to Wendy and lifted her up so she could do another dragon's roar. Virgo came back up.

"Princess, I can't seem to do anything about the ground under her."

"What!?"

"Ice-Make: Eagles!"

"Doll Attack!"

"Annoying pests...I guess I'll leave as well." Din said, disappearing in a flash.

"Wait!" Lyon was about to run after him until Jura stopped him.

"Jura?"

"Our priorities are set, Lyon-dono. We've found the person." Jura said, moving his head towards Renna, who lay on the ground.

"...Fine."

"Ren!" Lucy had already closed Leo and Virgo's gates and ran over to Renna.

"Renna-san!" Wendy called out.

"What happened!? Who was that!?" Juvia asked.

"I-I don't know." Levy said.

"What's with all the ruckus!?" Makarov came in. "What?" His eyes traveled to the girl that was with Lucy.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN - Second installment of this story! Hope you all enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail (c) Mashima Hiro**

* * *

**In One Big Sweep  
****Chapter ****3**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Our priorities are set, Lyon-dono. We've found the person." Jura said, moving his head towards Renna, who lay on the ground. _

_"...Fine." _

_"Ren!" Lucy had already closed Leo and Virgo's gates and ran over to Renna. _

_"Renna-san!" Wendy called out. _

_"What happened!? Who was that!?" Juvia asked. _

_"I-I don't know." Levy said. _

_"What's with all the ruckus!?" Makarov came in. "What?" His eyes traveled to the girl that was with Lucy. _

"I see...but the question is...is she willing to go with you guys of her own free will?" Makarov said.

In the room, it was just Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Makarov, and Renna. She had been given a new shirt to wear. Her eyes were looking down at the floor.

"No...I will go...of my own accord. I did not mean to cause any trouble to Fairy Tail..." Renna said.

"No, it's fine." Makarov told her. "But it's the fact that you guys didn't tell me the whole truth for being here. But that doesn't matter." Makarov said to Lamia Scale.

"We are very sorry, Master Makarov-dono." Jura said earnestly.

"Hmm. Whatever. It's time for you guys to get out of our town anyways now." Makarov said, waving a hand.

"Wait...I...I want to ask...who sent you to protect me?" Renna asked.

"It was a client named Kiku-dono." Jura answered.

"Kiku..." Renna said, staying silent after that.

"Would you mind telling us why those men were after you? It will make it easier to protect you."

"...I don't know." Renna said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Wait, you said you were Lucy's friend...right?" Makarov asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm...it seems you and Lucy are quite similar." Makarov noted out loud.

"...I wish..." Renna mumbled.

* * *

"What!? You're going to be going with Lamia Scale!? Why!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"...it seems I have something to do with their client, Lucy." Renna said.

"But you just got here! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"Lucy..."

Lucy looked back at Renna.

"You can always visit me at Lamia Scale. And when they finish their job, I'll be sure to come back to Fairy Tail. I promise." Renna smiled at Lucy.

Tears were pricking from Lucy's eyes. And then she suddenly hugged Renna. "You're sooooo cute! To make sure you really _do_ come back, I'll be watching over Han then."

Renna's eyes widened as Lucy pulled back from her hug. "W-wait a minute..."

"Nope. Now hurry up and go. I'll visit you sometime with Han. It looks like they're waiting for you, Ren." Lucy ushered Ren out to the entrance of the guild where Jura and the rest were waiting.

Renna took a few steps forward before looking back at Lucy. "See you, Lucy."

"Of course."

"Let us go now, Renna-dono."

Renna turned back around with a nod and started to follow the three forward. She just got into Magnolia and found Lucy...and then Lamia Scale found her. Well, Lamia Scale was protecting her...so she didn't have to drag Lucy in anymore.

_"Kiku...huh...how did you know...?_

* * *

They were already on a train to Lamia Scale's city. Renna was sitting by the window, Sherry next to her, Lyon across from Renna, and Jura across from Sherry. Renna did a small sigh before talking.

"Uhm...I'm sorry to ask but...how is this going to work? You three protecting me that is." Renna asked, her eyes looking at each and every one of them.

Jura looked at her. "Hmm...Renna-dono has a point. We are only protecting her for however long the client wants us to...but we should establish how we are going to do that. I believe Sherry-dono will watch over Renna-dono at night."

Sherry looked at Jura. "Eh? Why me? And at night as well?"

"Because both you and Renna-dono are females." Jura answered.

Everything processed in Sherry's mind. "I guess..."

Renna didn't mind.

"If I remember correctly, you live next to Lyon-dono, correct?" Jura asked Sherry.

"Ah, yes."

"That will be great then. I will watch over her during the day then." Jura said. "We've extablished how we will do this. Any other questions about this, Renna-dono?"

"...how long will you guys be doing this?"

"We are not sure. We only know to stop when our client tells us to. We are payed by the day to protect you. But we may go on other jobs as well." Jura told her.

"Okay." Renna continued to look out the window.

* * *

Renna looked at the Lamia Scale building. If anything...it was a _lot_ more extravagant than Fairy Tail's. The flag that held the symbol on it was at the front, the entrance was overly large, and the buidling itself looked like a mansion. Renna looked in awe at the building. Maybe being in Lamia Scale wouldn't be that bad...Renna followed Jura inside. Other guild members looked at her. With all the attention she was getting, Renna was cringing on the inside. She _hated_ attention. And she was also nervous since she was following one of the Ten Saints inside his guild. Lyon and Sherry had gone their own way when they reached the guild. Jura led her into a room.

"Master. I am here to tell you that I have brought a person into our guild for a job."

The chair turned around. Renna saw a short, white haired lady. She opened her eyes and stared at Renna. Renna was slightly startled. The lady nodded her head.

"Jura, she will be under your team's watch then."

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now you can go back."

Renna and Jura left the room. They started to walk into a large room with many people in it.

"This is usually where people come after a job." Jura informed.

They walked into a room filled with food.

"This is where our guild eats at any time of the day."

Renna caught on to that Jura was showing her around the guild. Everything in the guild was large. The rooms, the bathrooms, they even had an area for guild members to stay in. Renna was amazed by this guild. It wasn't considered the strongest unlike Fairy Tail, but it could be considered the richest. Renna found a liking to the library.

"We should find Sherry-dono." Jura said, still leading Renna around Lamia Scale.

They climbed the stairs and walked into a training room.

"Lyon-sama!" Sherry was cheering on Lyon in a fight against another member.

"Ice-Make: Lion!"

"Call Upon Zeus' Lightning!"

Renna watched as Lyon's lion hand clashed with the other's lightning magic.

Jura walked over to Sherry.

"Sherry-dono. I would like you to give Renna-dono a tour of the town. I have other things to work on." Jura said.

Sherry stopped her cheering and looked over at Jura and Renna.

"Ah, yes! Anything out of love!" Sherry said. "Ah, but Lyon-sama is still fighting."

Jura nodded his head. "Mm...then you and Lyon-dono can give Renna-dono a tour of the town. That should give double the protection." Jura said.

"...yes..." Sherry said, a bit crestfallen.

"I will take my leave now, Renna-dono."

"Ah, thank you..." Renna said as Jura walked past her.

Renna stood next to Sherry as she cheered on for Lyon. Renna watched both throw out their specailty moves at eachother.

"Uhmm...Sherry-san, who is the other person?" Renna asked in curiousity.

"Ah, him. He's Pica. His magic is based on the greek gods. So it's a variety, but his strongest moves belong to Gaia. According to the greek myth, Gaia was Earth. He's also one of the stronger ones in Lamia Scale." Sherry informed. "But Lyon-sama is definitely stronger!"

"Hm...no." Renna said. "Pica-kun is definitely stronger. Lyon-kun has no chance agaisnt him."

Sherry glared at Renna. "What do you mean!?"

"Look. All of Lyon-kun's moves are being countered by Pica-kun's moves. You said Pica-kun had a wide variety of magic, right?"

"Yes...but Lyon-sama is definitely stronger!"

Renna shook her head. "Pica-kun can use magic that can wipe out the ice-...ice-...what was his magic?"

"Ice-make!" Sherry screamed.

"Right...Pica-kun can use magic that can wipe out the ice-magic that he creates."

"It's 'ice-make'! And that may be true but, Lyon-sama will always counter!"

"At this rate, Lyon-kun will lose." Renna said.

Renna looked across from them to see two other on-lookers of the fight. She then looked up to see a second floor, where most of the on-lookers stayed. Probably so they wouldn't get hurt during the fight. Sherry went back to cheering on for Lyon.

"Ice-make: Ea-"

"Hades' Cerberus, come!"

"Wha-"

A three headed dog was summoned in front of Pica. It snarled at Lyon and jumped towards him.

"That magic is dangerous." Renna said as she moved in between Lyon and the summoned Cerberus. "Stop. The fight is already determined." Renna's voice resonated in the room, causing everyone to think that she had a death wish.

"Oi! Get out of the way!" Lyon yelled at her.

Pica looked at Renna, his brown hair moving slightly back. "You..."

"Pica-kun is the winner." Renna said simply. She then looked at Pica. "Call back Cerberus...please." She asked of Pica.

Pica sighed. "A bold woman...and smart too. Come, Cerberus."

The three headed dog disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Why did you end the fight!? I could've won!" Lyon said in anger.

Pica looked at Lyon with a raised eyebrow. "Oi, idiot! If Cerberus had bitten you, you would have been immobilized and I would have won. I have no antidote for Cerberus' poison as well." Pica said. "But this girl...how did you know?" Pica asked Renna.

"...the saliva dripped to the floor and sizzled. That's unnatural, even for natural poisons." Renna said.

Sherry looked at her like she was crazy. Just a day ago she couldn't do anything for herself. And now, she looked like she could take on both of them. Sherry took note that Renna was an observant person...although she still believed that Lyon would win. Lyon looked at both of them with a neutral face now.

"Hmph. I would have just frozen it." Lyon said confidently.

"You wouldn't have." Renna said.

"I would have." Lyon said.

Renna sighed and looked back at Pica. "You can use Poseidon's water magic, right?" Renna asked Pica.

"...Yeah..." Pica said slowly.

Renna looked back at Lyon. "That's your answer. Poseidon is the controller of water. Pica-kun would most likely have been able to manipulate the poison in your body."

Pica was amused by this girl. She knew so much about his magic and he never even told her about it. "Oi, you. What's your name?" Pica asked her.

"Renna Tritioria."

Pica smiled. "I'm Pica, Pica Horol. What's your magic, Renna-san?"

"...box."

"Hmm?"

"Box...my magic is box magic."

"Box magic? I've never heard of it. What is it?" Pica asked.

Everyone on the second floor looked at them.

"My box magic just allows me to store items..."

Pica raised a brow. "Hmm...well, it was nice to meet you Miss Renna." Pica said as he walked away.

Lyon didn't like how she stopped his fight. He walked up to her. "You know, for all of your talk, it was more dangerous to get in between our fight." Lyon said, maybe a bit nasty to her.

Renna looked up at him. "This was supposed to be a friendly battle, was it not?" Renna asked.

Sherry ran over to Lyon, showering him with her compliments. Lyon continued to stare at the girl.

_"She's different."_ He thought.

"Lyon-sama, Jura asked us to show this girl around town out of love." Sherry said after she ran out of compliments.

"Oh, I see." Lyon said in distaste. "Then let's go." Lyon said as he walked passed Renna.

Renna's lips turned downward. _"I just saved your life..." _Renna thought as she turned around to follow in suit.

On the second floor, someone looked down. His mouth was twitching slightly. He jumped down to follow them, but was stopped by another mage.

"Oi, let's battle! I want a good one!" The mage in front of him said.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll make this quick then."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**AN - The third installment is finally here! I've actually had it written, I just chose not to update. But here it is! I'm hoping this story only takes up to 25 chapters at most, but it may be longer than that. **


End file.
